Setting Sail in with a New Start
by ThatGrayAreaInCompanyPolicy
Summary: After centuries of living, Harry goes through the veil, and end up in Death's office. He's sent to the One Piece world to be reborn. Fem!Harry Reborn!Harry Powerful!Harry Lots of fun (I hope) for everyone. Eventual pairing, I don't know who.
1. Prologue- The Drop Off

**So, My Muse is calling for me to do a Harry Potter/ One Piece Crossover with MoD!Fem!Reincarnation! Harry. In the One Piece World. Go figure. I suppose I wanted to read a good one, but I couldn't find any past Bloody Valentine. So I have to write one…. *Sigh***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not One Piece, not Harry Potter.**

**Without further ado: Let's see how I do.**

Chapter 1: Crossing Over. (Excuse the shitty pun)

Harry Potter had existed in the world for centuries. He had long since gotten over the whole Voldemort thing. The only thing that he cared about in that entire fiasco was his ascension to his current position: Master of Death.

It had been hundreds of years since he'd last seen the last of his friends from school. Hermione Granger-Weasley had said her last goodbye to the ageless Harry Potter at the ripe old age of 218. That last goodbye had been her last words.

These days, Harry Potter kept occasional contact with her descendants. He couldn't really connect with humans anymore, as he had resigned himself to outliving everyone. He really had quite the grim existence.

The first couple hundred years of his immortal, ageless existence had been fun. He had travelled the world, building a library of magical knowledge that exceeded anything the world had ever seen. He shared his knowledge and stories with his friends, despite the growing strain, seeing them age before him.

After his friends were all dead, he helped with their descendants, but after a few generations, he stopped. It became too painful to see them grow and age and eventually die through his un-aging eyes.

So he left, and set roots in a country, to learn a trade and a language, only to move on when people became suspicious of his eternal youth. He had made his way through much of the world like that. It took a few hundred years.

At this point, wizarding society had all but collapsed. A hundred or so (who's counting, anyways?) years ago, the British Magical Community had been discovered. It lead to the eventual discovery and negotiations between the UN and the ICW. Needless to say, it degenerated into war. At the time of the end of the war, Harry had been working as an archaeologist in France.

When the Muggles tried to investigate a mysterious artifact in the bowels of London, Harry's team was called in. And that artifact happened to be the Veil of Death. Upon seeing the otherworldly archway, Harry repeatedly banged his head on a wall. Loudly.

"Hey, Harris! Why are you banging your head? Have you seen this artifact before?" His supervisor said in French.

Harry ignored the infant mortal in favor of walking over to the Veil, and he crouched near it and whispered, "I can't believe I'd forgotten you… You could have answered my problems years ago."

His partner tried to approach Harry and the Veil of Death, but found that he was stopped five meters away.

Harry laughed manically, "I am your creator's Master! What will happen if I walk through you?"

And he did. He stepped straight through the barrier, and his body disappeared, and for the first time in ages, he blacked out, the last time being his 'death' 134 years ago.

-Scene Break-Scene Break-Scene Break-Scene Break-

Harry woke up in a very generic office. Which he didn't like. One time in Botswana, he tried a desk job, just to try it out. He didn't last a full week without disappearing to his next location. He would never be doing that again.

The immortal was broken from his thoughts by the *rap rap* of a folder on the desk. He snapped his attention to the other side of the desk.

Then he blinked twice. Then rubbed his eyes. Then blinked some more. Then shielded his eyes from a set of robes that Albus Dumbledore would have called garish. They were draped over an unusually tall figure, who was actually little more than a skeleton. But that would not set him of his carefully acquired manners. "How do you do? My name is Harry Potter. May I ask who you are?"

The being rasped, "Ah, it is good to meet one with manners. But as my master it is not unexpected. I am well, though I do not know what I am to do with you. I cannot send you to the afterlife. It is part of your job description."

**-Flashback-**

-30 years after the battle of Hogwarts-

"Harry, I don't think that being 'the Master of Death' is something you can abandon!" Hermione exclaimed, "I mean, look at you, you haven't aged a day since you turned twenty-four!"

"But 'Mione, I snapped the Elder Wand and I lost the Resurrection Stone!" Harry protested.

"Well, you haven't aged. I don't think that your lack of the physical items is really a problem for Death: you have the essence of the Hallows."

Harry weakly questioned, "Is there any way to say that with certainty? Are there tests we can do?"

At this point Luna Lovegood, Harry's lover (She declared that she didn't care about his lack of mortality. She claimed it made him more attractive.) showed up, and traced out the Hallows' symbol on his back, "You could try to summon the wand and the stone. If they show up correctly, then you are truly the Master of Death, and it is no paltry title. There is meaning to the moniker.

It was only after Luna's death at 132 that he tried to summon the components. And he remembered the conversation he'd had 85 years ago.

**-Flashback End-**

'Huh, so that's what they meant. More than a title.' Harry thought. "So what will you do with me? I tried a desk job once. It didn't end well."

The entity called Death spun, billowing its robes, and pulled a filing cabinet from the wall, then ruffled through the papers, and tossed the young-looking Potter a folder. "Read up."

Required qualities for rebirth: Part 1

Procedures for Rebirths: Part 2

How to Pick Your Plan: Part 3

Special Circumstances: Part 4

Part 1:

In order to be reborn, you must desire a second chance, either in the existence you have come from, or in another. It does not matter what you did in your old life for having a chance at rebirth, but your actions will manifest themselves in your available choices.

Should you chose this path, you will make some choices, but in the end, it is up for your Deathly Caretaker to decide where and when your next life shall be.

Part 2:

In every rebirth, you will be born as a creature of particular awareness, of the level that can be judged. Essentially, unless a race of Dog-Human people were the rulers of a planet, but humans were unintelligent and lesser, you could be a Dog-Human, but not a normal Human.

You will be given a randomly selected world upon rebirth. Remember, there are an infinite number of universes, and you can get any one of them.

Choose wisely; you will not remember yourself in this life once reborn, but as you have no doubt experienced, you will gain your past reincarnation's memories upon death. So don't be a dick to yourself. If you have not experienced this memory absorption, then you are the first version of your soul.

Part 3:

Choosing your new existence is a very easy process-

"Oh, sorry, not that, you're a VERY special case. I can give you a number of liberties actually, but I have set some surprise parameters for you already!" Death chuckled. It wasn't a pleasant sound.

"What are my perk, as it were, if you please?" Harry politely requested.

"You will enjoy them. As you are the Master of Death, I cannot keep your memories from your new self, you will have over 1000 years of memories to deal with, unless you decide to do some editing first."

Thinking of his new self, as an infant, he blushed, and proceeded to partition off anything remotely sexual until his new body discovered the pleasures of the carnal arts. Then he thought of the poor thing's sanity and took all the bits and pieces from his latest few centuries and removed all the useless knowledge. There were noticeably fewer centuries of memories to absorb. Then he filtered it to PG.

"And you will keep your magic in this world without sorcerers. But at the cost of your immortality, but not agelessness. You will never age past your prime." Death smirked. Again, not a pleasant image.

At this point Harry did a happy dance. He'd had years to perfect his happy dance. The hour long choreographed celebration amused Death immensely. "Now if you are done, I can give you some basic facts about this world I am sending you to. Unless you'd prefer to charge ahead recklessly. Like the Gryffindor you are."

This shut Harry up, and he apparated to his seat. "I'm listening, oh wise one."

"Very good!" Death simpered, "Now, I'm sending you to a world of oceans and pirates. They use a supernatural force called Haki instead of Magic-" Harry raises his hand with a worried look on his face, "-Yes, silly immortal, you will have access to that form of energy as well. There are also wonders called Devil Fruits, which grant a power in exchange for the ability to swim. The currency they use is Beri. The rate is about 758 Beri to the Galleon. You will be reborn as a baby. Any particular requests?"

"Umm…. Can I end up on pirate ships even as a baby? Friendly pirates of course." Harry requested sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

"That can be arranged surprisingly easily. I hope you enjoy my surprises." Death smiled widely.

"And if it's not too much trouble, can I be HOT in that world too?"

"Of course. You are my Master; it would be unseemly for you to be anything but 'Bammin' Slammin' Bootylicious'"

Harry blushes furiously, then gestures rapidly with his hands, "Before you send me into this great big world, can we give this a once over? Stop me if I'm wrong." Death nodded. "So I'm being sent to a world of pirates, where they use Haki and Devil Fruits to fight, but I get to keep my magic and memories, as I have set them."

"Yes."

"And I'm going to be an infant, and I'll be with friendly pirates. At sea. I'll next become aware at my new vessel's age of awareness."

"That is all correct.

"Well, I'm ready to go. How do we do this?"

"Like this!" Death snaps its fingers, and Harry passes out again.

While Death dragged him over to the portal, it waved its hand over his head, and eliminated all personal gender from every memory, and chuckled "That should help his adjust a bit better. Unseemly for the Mistress of Death to protest her own gender because of a silly past life." Then Death jolts up, "We can't have a wise toddler. Let's cut the knowledge from all life experience, aside from learning. Make it more interesting." A boney hand circled the sleeping immortal, and makes it so."

Then Death looks through the fourth wall, "What? He made a deal, and only wanted to keep some memories, his magic, be HOT, and be on a friendly Pirate ship, and access to Haki and a Devil Fruit. Never let it be said that dealing with Death is easy. Precision is necessary to prevent yourself from being screwed over.

-Scene Break-Scene Break-Scene Break-Scene Break-

'Harry' awoke in a crib, decorated with pink. He/She couldn't see any people, but those unconscious months (about 17 months) had been enough to integrate all of the knowledge from the 'Old Life' and create a whole new person, however influenced by that knowledge it might be. A pair of arms (This new body knew what those were) reached into the cradle and picked up the body. A sickly sweet voice whispered in her ear, "It is adoption day, Liliana, and there are pirates! Strange things happen around you, and the pirates seem strange, so maybe they'll want you. Maybe I can _finally_ get rid of your freakishness.

'Huh', thought the conscious mind of this infant, 'Still a 'freak' and an orphan. And why are pirates at an orphanage?'

-In the Adoption Hall-

"Pops, why are we here, in an orphanage?" Marco asks, exasperated. "We're pirates, what kinda kid could we adopt?"

Edward Newgate, a.k.a. Whitebeard, laughs heartily, "I've seen that my old rival, Roger had a kid, so I thought I'd get one too, to raise as a prodigy."

"That's all well and good, but a baby on a pirate ship?"

"Dahahaha! We'll keep the baby safe, take a little break from my personal raiding. It will be raised as my prodigal child! Are there any the same age as Roger's spawn? About a year old?" Whitebeard bellowed.

The orphan children looked very scared at the contingent of pirates in the adoption room. A few of those pirated had to duck their heads, so they appeared to be looming over the kids.

Whitebeard didn't see any viable children, but then a woman brought in a bundle, "I hesitate to bring this one to you, strange things have been happening around her, so I don't know if you'd be insulted if I brought-"

Whitebeard sighed, he always had that effect on people, that they'd start rambling out of fear. "What manner of strange things? We're Grand Line pirates, nothing we haven't seen, I'd guarantee it."

"Hold her. All we know is that her name is Liliana." The nurse said, offering up the bundle to the massive pirate.

Whitebeard scooped up the baby in his hand, and held her up to his face, inspecting her.

'Harry' (Now Liliana, thank Merlin for an actual name) was aware, and the massive face of the Yonko scared the small child, despite all rational knowledge. So she did what any young magic user would do: accidental magic.

The pirates that 'Pops' brought with him were extremely surprised when the baby sneezed and their captain's beard was set on fire. They angrily scanned the area for anyone with an incendiary projectile. Upon finding nothing, the cowering nurse stuttered, "That, that would b b be the strange stuff I I told you about."

A moment of silence followed, but what no one expected was the deep, hearty chuckle of Captain Edward Newgate, "I'll take her, if she can channel that, she'll be one hell of a pirate!"

Following that was a rush by the crew to acquire all of the things a baby girl would need, while their captain filled out all of the proper forms.

By the time that Whitebeard boarded the Moby Dick, everything the baby girl, Liliana Newgate, would need was in the Captain's quarters.

Over the next few years, the crew became very supportive of the little girl, cheering at her first steps, and her first word, (It was 'ship') and all of the other parenting things. It truly was a 'village' raising the child.

The Captain had decided that Liliana's training would begin four years after her adoption.

And before the crew knew it, four years had passed. The baby swaddled in pink that they picked up years ago had become a little pirate lady, with jet black hair, electrifying green eyes, and the beginnings of angular features that the crew adored.

Of course, by crew, it means only Whitebeard's admirals. Most of the crew doesn't even know that the girl exists.

**AN: So, this first chapter is a bit shorter, so I'm gonna try to get you a second chapter on this soon. Review please!**


	2. Growing Up a Bit

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Welcome to chapter 1 or 2**

Growing up:

A young girl was lying on the rigging of the Moby Dick, eating an apple, enjoying the salty air and the warm summer breeze. Yes, young Liliana Newgate was enjoying her last day of freedom.

Tomorrow, she was to start with her lessons. At five years old, her Papa, the Captain, insisted she learn something so she could function in society. The old grump.

She would have to learn about math, and literature, and money, and etiquette, and geography, and meteorology. But on a positive note, she was finally going to learn how to use a sword, and fight too. She was looking forward to that.

Papa's lieutenants were going to teach her the lessons. They were pretty scary, so she was happy that she still had all the knowledge from her (unknowingly) past life. But she knew that they'd never hurt her. Except for whoever was teaching her to fight, they'd have to do some damage.

She turned on her stomach so she was facing the deck, where she saw her favorite friend, Marco the Phoenix, was meditating. She dropped her apple core on his head. Then she ran.

Whitebeard watched the spectacle with mirthful eyes, as his First Mate chased his little girl. Her giggling screams when she was caught brought a profound warmth to his old heart that he hadn't felt in years.

When little Liliana got too tired, the Mythical Zoan carried her to her room and tucked her in.

-SceneBreak-

The two most powerful Yonko, Whitebeard and Red-Haired Shanks, met together to celebrate Liliana's 8th birthday. They also invited some other pirates crews they knew were trustworthy, namely Boa Hancock's and Yorki's, The World Government was having a tizzy on an epic scale trying to figure out what the two powerhouses and friends were planning.

And they weren't about to tell the government it was a birthday party. They had images to keep up!

When Shanks finally showed up, his first mate Benn Beckmann took one look at Liliana's hair and said loudly, "Captain! I think Whitebeard found one of yours!"

The famous pirate sputtered while everyone within earshot howled with laughter, and Shank's crew patted him on the back as they went to mingle. Only Beckmann stayed with his captain while the man was frozen in shock.

"One of your whats?" An innocent voice cuts through the laughter. The birthday girl's Papa fixed the two visitors a glare.

The glare said, 'You made this problem, now you fix it'.

Shanks clapped his shell-shocked friend on the back, and whispered, "Payback's a bitch." Before he shouted, "You brought in up, you take care of it!" And he ran.

"I don't want to give Whitebeard's daughter the talk…" The man whimpered. And then there was hope for him, two more ships had arrived, one full of women who he could pass the job of giving 'The Talk' to.

The lovely Boa Hancock disembarked, and barely a second had passed before she was rushed by the First Mate of a Yonko. She was about to turn him to stone, but when she looked into his eyes, she didn't see uncontrollable lust, only desperation. So she let him speak.

Benn, still panting, gasps out, "My Lady." And bows, holds her hand, and kisses her knuckles.

She responds haughtily, "What is it that you need?"

Benn nervously responded, "Well, I saw how red Whitebeard's kid's hair is, and I kinda made a joke about Whitebeard adopting a kid Shanks had at some point, then she overheard, and long story short IhavetogiveWhitebeard'skidthetalkandIdon'twanttodie!"

Through her chuckling, Boa told Benn to repeat his request.

"I have to give Whitebeard's daughter the talk, and I don't want to die, so can you please do it instead of me?"

The Amazon's entire crew was laughing openly about his plight, but Boa took pity, "I will give the young girl 'The Talk', but you will owe me, big time."

Benn knew being in debt like that was bad, but it was better than a death sentence, so he accepted.

-SceneBreak- some hours later –SceneBreak-

A wide eyed 8 year old walks over to get some food hand in hand with a silently amused Amazon Queen. Needless to say, Whitebeard was happy; his little girl wouldn't touch boy until she was dead! Success!

And he engulfed Boa in a crushing hug with tears in his eyes, and whispered, "Thank you, now I have nothing to worry about."

After that incident, everyone enjoyed the party, with Yorki's crew providing some excellent music, and everyone else brought food.

Liliana enjoyed talking with all of Boa's crew and hearing about how cool being a pirate on her ship was. She was offered a visit to their island in a few years, when her Papa said she would be ok to do some adventuring.

The party was such a success, that they decided to meet on a different island every year for the party.

Next year would be Shank's favorite island, a place called Dawn Town in East Blue. He insisted that there was the best booze there. Then there would be Yorki's island, and finally, there would be an island hear Boa's base. After that party, Whitebeard said that Liliana could apprentice under Boa for two years.

-SceneBreak-

The celebration lasted for two days, and before Shanks left, he pulled Liliana aside. He crouched down to her eye level, and said, "On my favorite island, there are some boys who like to fight and mess around, why don't you train really hard so you can show them who's in charge?"

The girl nodded, determined to get really strong. Shanks stood quickly, and ruffled her hair, "That's the spirit! Dahahaha!"

As the Yonko walked away, he murmured, "Now, how do I make sure Garp isn't there for this time next year…"

-SceneBreak-

Meanwhile at Marine HQ, the admirals were all holding at least two Den Den Mushi, trying to assure the World Government Officials that nothing bad was going to happen. It just wasn't working at all. All of the grunt employees were running around and screaming about paperwork and Armageddon.

The admirals and vice-admirals decided to send out Den Den Mushi calls to the pirates that they have a mutual respect with. Garp called Shanks. Sengoku called Whitebeard. No one called the other two, they didn't have any established communication with them, plus, they were the lower threat level.

Sengoku's call went through first. A gruff voice came from the other end, "Sengoku, it's been a long time. How have you been?"

"I do not have the time for pleasantries, the Government is all up in arms over your little meeting." A collected, but frustrated voice replied.

"I'm well, thank you for asking Sengoku. You have nothing to worry about, we were just celebrating my new secret weapon."

"Secret. Weapon. In what was is this nothing to worry about?"

"We have no chance of harnessing this weapon for at least nine years. You'll understand in time…"

"Nine years. Can you give us a clue?"

Deciding to humor the Admiral, Whitebeard makes a concession, "I can give you a clue if you don't interfere with our annual meetings."

Sengoku got the majority go-ahead. "I accept that term."

"Your clue is: This weapon living. I'll talk to you later!"

The collected Marines heard a loud click at the same time as Garp shouting, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT NEXT YEAR YOU'RE COMING TO DAWN ISLAND NEXT YEAR!"

"DAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's exactly as I said! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Seeing Garp's face turning red, Sengoku forced the legendary Marine to hang up. "My friend, I received a clue about their 'Secret Weapon' from Whitebeard. In exchange, we cannot interfere with their gatherings."

"What did you learn?"

"The weapon is living, and it won't be ready for at least nine years. And the gatherings are annual."

Garp mulled over the information, and his face paled as he remembered eight year old Portgas D. Ace back home. Roger's kid. "I know what the weapon is. And we made a mistake."

Sengoku noticed his friend's pale, and urged, "What is it? Tell me what you know!"

"I believe Whitebeard has a kid."

"Explain."

"There were rumors of Gol D. Roger having a kid when he was executed. This is about nine months after his execution. If Newgate heard the rumors, and thought them true, there's no way he'd let his rival have an heir and not himself. The kid would be eight now, and in nine years seventeen. And the annual meetings are birthday parties, I'd bet my grandson! And you agreed not to interfere during the one time that the brat isn't in the New World!"

There wasn't a single sound in HQ, until Issho spoke, "Can this be confirmed?"

Garp nodded, "Next year. They're going to be at Dawn Town. I can ask my grandson if there's a birthday party."

Kizaru shouted, "Get back to work!" Then, to his equals, "So we play the long game. All we can do is wait."

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter, but it will get better, I promise. Next chapter is b-day #9, overlap with the original One Piece plot, Birthday #11, and the apprenticeship. Until next time.**


End file.
